the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Single Player Chapter
Story Mode Concept The Story mode is a great training sequence when you're new to the game. You take on a mission from Phaedra (your training instructor and mentor) to track down why her prior acolytes ended up dying. Along the way you will fight a variety of demons, demon birds, and other larger enemies. As you beat each stage, you'll discover artifacts and clues to their background story and what happened to them. Before starting Story mode, you should be comfortable with all the gestures taught in the tutorial, and you should have done some target practice. You'll be better able to deal with enemies if you've spent some time battling Lenore, although it's not mandatory. Learning to Fight You'll start to get used to being up high, as most of the fights occur on rooftops and towers. The game is a bit forgiving on this - you're rarely asked to look down, and generally there is a "floor" not too far away. Still, it's good mental preparation for the arenas with really tall pedestals, as it helps you get used to the heights. Enemies come from in front of you (sometimes right in front of you), to the sides, and up high. Occasionally you'll get a jump-scare when one appears right in front of you, but even this is legitimate training for battle - in online duels and with Lenore, you will sometimes have pedestals very close together and have to deal with fast, short-range attacks when your opponent teleports in. None of the Story mode enemies invade your personal space; they just grin evilly and shoot at you from where they are. Story mode starts you out with fairly easy enemies, and gradually adds more of them at once and harder enemies. You'll be learning how to deal with multiple targets and multiple sources of incoming fire. You'll start out only able to use basic primal attacks, as embers don't start appearing until later stages. This is a good time to make use of your fingertip shield and learn how much it's capable of dealing with. Especially practice reflecting attacks with the very center of your shield. Later, once the embers appear, it's a clue that you should be using stronger attacks for those enemies. You'll still have to be smart about how and when you use those attacks. Eventually you'll be dealing with several enemies at once. It's sometimes better to take out one enemy quickly than to split your attention across several, although you'll have to shield from the others while you make progress. A hit points bar appears above an enemy when you do damage to them. Keep an eye on it when you land your first hit, to get an idea of how strong an enemy is and how many hits it will require to take them down. Also remember to keep an eye on your own hit points! As you get low, it may be more valuable to hide behind objects, open healing canisters, and wait for embers, rather than continue to take fire. There's a canister flying around with healing energy in it if you break it open. Keep track of where it is so you can call on it when you need it. The game is fairly generous with healing energy in easy mode. Experienced players have noted that completing Story mode on "Master" difficulty without dying is a good starting point of skill level for beginning to battle other people in Dual mode. Collectibles There are 3 sets of collectibles Notes, Statues, and Class Orbs. Notes: Statues: Class Orbs: These are hidden across the map and give rewards of a skin and a aura to the corresponding class. The Anarchist Orb: Architect name area found: The Black Jack Orb: Architect name: brimstone area found: during the the first investigation on the cabinet on the right place in item portal to collect The Drifter Orb: Architect name: area found: the left of the gate entrance to the graveyard for the return of the reaper wraith effigy The Kinetic Orb Architect name: Boiler Plate Area found: The Electromancer Orb Architect name: Area found: The Prismatist Orb Architect name Area found: behind the player on the left most column